Wake Up Call
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Sirius verdrehte die Augen und faltete das Pergament auseinander. Sie wurden groß als er sah, was Lily ihm da gegeben hatte


_Nach langer Zeit melde ich mich mal wieder mit einem kleinen OneShot. _

_Wie immer gehört mir nichts. Nicht mal der Titel. Der gehört Maroon5 und wurde mir von **Lina** eingeflüstert. _

_Je t'aime, ma chérie._

* * *

**Wake Up Call**

Es klingelte Sturm. Nach einer kurzen Pause noch mal. Und wieder. Sirius Black, der gerade unter der Dusche stand stöhnte genervt auf. Er stieg tropfend heraus, schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und stapfte zur Tür.

„Merlin, ich bin ja schon da. Kein Grund die arme Klingel so zu quälen.", rief Sirius quer durch die Wohnung. Murmelnd fügte er _Und meine Nerven _hinzu.

Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Es reichte nicht, dass ein Objekt, das heute entflucht werden sollte fast fünf der besten Fluchbrecher getötet hätte, nein, er hatte sich in der Mittagspause auch mit James gestritten. Seinem besten Freund. Mit Erschaudern an diese böse Szene denkend öffnete er die Tür.

„Lily!" Die rothaarige Hexe stand wie ein Racheengel in seiner Tür.

„Wir müssen reden, Black." Damit schob sie ihn in seine Wohnung und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. „Wie erklärst du dir DAS" Sie warf ihm ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament zu. „Los, öffne es."

„Wozu?"

Lilys Augen verengten sich. „Öffne. Es."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und faltete das Pergament auseinander. Sie wurden groß, als er sah, was Lily ihm da gegeben hatte.

„Vorlesen!"

„_James ..._ _ich freue mich schon auf heute Abend ... dann darf ich dich wieder spüren ... deine Zunge hinterlässt heiße Spuren auf meiner Haut ... du wirst nur mein sein ... ich werde dich Lily vergessen lassen für einen Abend ... James, ich liebe dich, wie du mich liebst."_

„Und von wem ist er?" Lilys Augen funkelten ihn unheilheischend an.

Sirius drückte Lily den Brief in die Hand. „Leugnen wird wohl nichts nützen. Er ist von mir. Ich hab ihn James heute morgen im Ministerium zugesteckt. Aber sei beruhigt. Er hat mir heute Mittag sehr ausdrücklich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nichts mehr von mir will und zu seinem lieben Frauchen – dir, herzallerliebste Lily, zurückgeht."

„Das ist doch alles erstunken und erlogen,_ Black_!" Lily war außer sich und wusste nicht, auf wen sie mehr wütend sein soll. Auf ihren Mann, der ihr, nachdem er vom Ministerium zu Hause war, gestanden hatte, dass er mit Sirius eine langjährige Affaire hatte oder auf Sirius, der das ganze relativ gleichgültig hin nahm.

„Nein, meine wütende Blume." Sirius schenkte ihr eines seiner berühmten Lächeln. „Er will nichts mehr von mir und ich will nichts mehr von ihm. So einfach ist das."

„Aber...", Lily wurde sichtlich ruhiger. „Er liebt dich!"

„Und mit dir hat er eine Familie ... Merlin, ihr habt ein Kind. Ich wollte ja aufhören mit der Sache, als du sagtest, dass du schwanger bist ... aber ich konnte nicht. Ja, ich liebe ihn, aber es dürfte nicht sein. Ich habe nur an mich gedacht und James da mutwillig mit rein gezogen."

„Aber trotz allem wird er uns nie so lieben wie dich."

Sirius sah Lily misstrauisch an. „Was genau willst du, dass ich mache, _Evans_?"

„Gib ihn mir ganz zurück. Harry hat ein Recht auf seinen Vater."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Die Stadt verlassen? Das Land? Den Kontinent?"

„Das wäre vielleicht das Beste. Für euch beide."

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Du meinst für dich. Und nun entschuldige mich." Er öffnete die Tür und schob Lily hinaus. „Ich muss arbeiten."

Das Zuschnappen der Tür hallte noch lange in Sirius Ohren nach. An arbeiten war jetzt natürlich nicht mehr zu denken. Bis tief in die Nacht lag er wach und fasste schließlich einen Entschluss.

* * *

„Wie bitte? Du gehst?" James starrte Sirius über den Tisch in der Ministeriumscafeteria an. 

„Ja. Sagte ich doch. Ich gehe. So eine Chance wie die Leitung der Fluchbrecher in Kairo bekomm ich mit 21 nicht noch mal."

„Für wie lange wirst du weg sein?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, James. Zwei bis drei Jahre auf alle Fälle. Vielleicht länger. Ich weiß es nicht..." Sirius wagte es nicht, James anzusehen.

James kämpfte mit seiner Fassung. „Du willst mich so lange allein lassen?"

„Du bist nicht allein, Jamie. Du hast Harry ... und deine Frau ..."

Sirius stand auf, drehte sich um und ging. James Rufe nach ihm versuchte er so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Seine Tränen bemerkte er erst, als er in seiner Wohnung in den Spiegel sah, bevor er in den Kamin stieg und aus diesem Land floote.

Er bekam nicht mit, dass James sich 1 Jahr später von Lily scheiden ließ, genauso wenig, dass Lily noch ein Jahr später Snivellus Snape heiratete. Er bekam nicht mit, wie sein Patenkind liebevoll umsorgt von seinen leiblichen Eltern und Lilys neuem Mann aufwuchs. Er bekam nicht mit, dass Harry mit 5 Großer Bruder wurde.

Aber eines Tages hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Es war James 30. Geburtstag und er konnte nicht mehr länger von ihm getrennt sein.

Lange Zeit stand er unentschieden vor Godrics Hollow. Von innen drangen Lachen und Musik. Er klingelte, die Tür öffnete sich. Rehbraune Augen sahen ihn freudig überrascht an.

„Hey, Jamie."

* * *

_Na, hats euch gefallen? _


End file.
